


Drowning in a Sea of Love

by twinklynsparkly



Category: Blood Bank (Webcomic)
Genre: Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Sappy, kinda tragic???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklynsparkly/pseuds/twinklynsparkly
Summary: "...where everyone would love to drown."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Chapter 38 of Blood Bank, it is my interpretation of Shell's POV in that scene. The title is from the song "Sara" by Fleetwood Mac. That song is wonderful.
> 
> Also, this is my first fictional work in a long time. I appreciate constructive criticism!!!

_"I can't hurt you anymore..."_

I remember when he took hold of my face, tear drops pouring out of my eyes, his blood staining my mouth and chin. The sweetest taste of sin on my tongue.

_"...because I love you too much."_

His nose caressing my own, his face lowering down to my neck, dropping multiple kisses. He creates a careful path from my neck to my chest, as I tremble with sweat and breathe heavily. The tears still fall from my eyes, down to my cheeks, and they don't plan to stop.

"Ah..." A moan leaves my blood-stained lips as he plants more kisses right above my stomach, and it feels good.

He stops for a moment to look at my glassy eyes with his own. He gives me a questioning gaze, as if he wonders if I didn't like what he just did. I stare into his blue eyes, the color akin to cobalt. I can feel the sadness emanating off of those eyes. I can feel the emotion running through his mind; it makes me sad too.

"...Keep going," I tell him, to reassure him that everything is okay. _I want this to last forever._

"...Please," I beg him with a tearful glance, sweat dripping down my neck, cheeks hot and flushed. I beg him to continue making me feel good, to listen to my moans and sighs, to touch my whole body with his fingertips and make me quiver with delight. _I beg him to make it last forever._

And so we continue, with our clothing off, down to nothing. We make love for the first time. No pain, no sore wounds, no whip, nothing. Nothing but pure, romantic, beautiful love. It's our first time, and it could be our last.

Skin on skin, warmth on warmth, sweat on sweat. He holds me in his arms as he gives me pleasure. I can feel him drag his hand down my back. _His love leaves chills down my spine._

I tremble, I cry, I drool, I pant. His chin on my shoulder is so comforting. _I feel at home._

He turns me around and kisses me on the mouth. His hand reaches mine for him to hold. I grab onto his hand for dear life as I submit to his tongue. 

_I never want to let him go._

He removes his lips from mine, tongues apart, saliva interconnecting.  _He tastes so sweet._

"Shell, I..."

He holds my body with his hands, his head down on my chest.

"...Hope you live a happy..."

I feel the moisture coming off his hands, shaking anxiously. I can hear his voice crack.

"...and healthy life..."

I wait to hear the dreaded words.

_"Even when I'm gone... I want you to stay well..."_

More tears fall as I clench my teeth and sob. My heart hurts. It's the worst pain I've ever experienced.

_Please stay._

He's on top of me, making love to me. His sweat drips onto my skin as I moan. I cry out wanting more. I call for his name twice.

_Please stay._

He kisses me again, his hand holding mine over my head. Unsure if this will be our last kiss, I put my arm over his back, sweat intermingling. 

_I want you._

He holds my thigh with his other hand as I reach my limit. A flash of heat spreads all over my body as I release. My body is numb, and so is my mind.

"One, please stay..." I beg him for the last time, before my mind goes blank and my eyes shut.

* * *

 

 I feel him caressing my head, his hand warm and careful.

_I remember this touch._

I hear him saying something, but I don't listen. I'm too distracted by his touch.

_Someone else touched me like this...._

I hear him say that name, "Ellie."

_Yes....It was Ellie..._

I feel him holding my hand, not wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry I couldn't love you more..."

_I love you so much, One._

"...I'm sorry I couldn't stay by your side any longer."

_I love you...Iー_

"Our agreement ends here..."

No.

_Not again._

"Goodbye, Shell."

_Don't go._

"My real name...is Eric.."

**_Don't go!!!_ **

* * *

 

I hear the engine of his motorcycle. My eyes shoot open and I panic. I run to the door.

I open it, with him not in sight.

 _He left me. Again_.

I clench my teeth and start to cry once more. The taste of sin, the taste of _him,_ still in my mouth.

_I don’t feel at home anymore._

I’m shaking.

_He left me to drown…_

Everything hurts.

_...in a sea of love..._

Goodbye, Eric.

_...after I found him…_

**My only One.**

_…he left me to drown…_

**_I love you._ **

 

 


End file.
